Love in Box
by HieiLovesCookies
Summary: Entre, sente-se e fique à vontade! :3 O Lee vai preparar algum chá pra você enquanto Neji anota seu pedido, que tal? GaaLee e vários casais!;3 -CONTÉM YAOI-
1. Bemvindo ao ChinaChan!

**Depois de muito tempo (acho que uns 7 meses) sofrendo de um forte bloqueio mental, está pobre alma que vos fala resolveu tomar um pouco de vergonha na cara e voltar a escrever. Peço-lhes minhas humildes desculpas pelo período que estive fora e desculpas também se o capítulo não estiver grande coisa pois eu não sei se perdi a capacidade (se é que eu já tive algum dia) de escrever algo descente depois de tanto tempo... Fim do momento angst, guys! Eu to de volta! \ò.ó/**

**Meu processo criativo ressurgiu quando eu finalmente terminei de ler "Um barril de risadas, um vale de lágrimas", livro que me ensinou completamente nada ao mesmo tempo que me ensinou exatamente tudo! 8D**

**Agora sem mais delongas os avisinhos básicos:**

**1.** Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto.

**2.** Essa fanfic irá conter YAOI, se não gostar não leia.

**3.** Eu tive a idéia pra fic depois de ver uma imagem muito legal.. -' O link vai estar no meu perfil, quem quiser vai lá olhar.

**4.** O nome do restaurante foi idéia da Paula então créditos pra ela! xD

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Love in Box**

**Capítulo 1 – Bem-vindo ao China-Chan**!

Ao cair da tarde, um jovem de cabelos negros cortados no formato de uma tigela de lámen caminha a passos rápidos por uma das mais tranqüilas ruas de Konoha. As árvores, enfeitadas com as flores de cerejeira típicas da estação, contribuíam para a beleza do local. As pétalas que se desprendiam da flor caíam aos poucos, formando um lindo manto rosado sobre o asfalto. Ele começa a andar mais rápido.

- Eu não posso me atrasar! Se eu chegar um segundo depois da hora vou ter que correr em volta do parque 500 vezes!

Logo a frente é possível ver um estabelecimento de comida se preparando para abrir as portas. Um pouco acima da entrada algumas lâmpadas coloridas, que ganhavam um brilho ainda mais intenso com a chegada da noite, chamavam a atenção para o lugar.

- Quase lá! – ele diz com um sorriso enquanto atravessa a rua, alcançando seu objetivo. – Hora do trabalho!

- Ah, Lee! Pontual como sempre! – responde um homem mais velho, com o mesmo cabelo tigelinha que Lee, e que usava uma roupa branca como a de um cozinheiro só que sem aquele chapéu esquisito. – Pronto para abrir?

- Sim, senhor! – disse enquanto fazia um sinal de positivo para o homem – Tudo pronto Gai-sensei! ò.ó7

- Estamos abertos!

O cheiro delicioso da comida escapava pelas janelas, por entre as delicadas persianas vermelhas e pairava no ar atraindo as pessoas famintas que passavam por ali. Estava aberto um dos mais conhecidos restaurantes de comida chinesa da região: o China-Chan (n/a: o letreiro tem umas comidinhas com carinhas fofas! o'). Ao entrar você encontrava de um lado um longo balcão com algumas cadeiras para o caso de você simplesmente querer tomar um chá, e comer uns bolinhos e do outro lado algumas mesinhas com cadeiras para aqueles que quisessem jantar as delicias que o menu oferecia. O caixa ficava atrás do balcão e no fundo do restaurante haviam dois banheiros (masculino e feminino) e a porta da cozinha.

Cansada de uma longa tarde de treino na Academia de Artes Marciais de Konoha, uma menina de coques adentra o restaurante com um ar não muito satisfeito. Ela lança um olhar para Lee e pergunta:

- Precisa de ajuda? ¬¬

- Hnn.. sabe, a casa parece que vai ficar bem cheia hoje! Se você puder... 'n.n – ele respondia vacilante notando o mau humor da colega.

- Fique no caixa, TenTen. O Neji já avisou que não vem. – falou Gai em um tom um pouco alto para conseguir ser ouvido, pois estava na cozinha.

- Hai, hai.. – respondeu desanimada enquanto ia para sua posição. –Você sabe o porque dele faltar hoje, Lee?

- Obrigado e volte sempre! – Lee se despedia do cliente antes de voltar sua atenção para TenTen – Ahn? Neji-kun? Bem.. ele não ia levar a prima ao médico?

- É mesmo.. Ai ai, aquela lá vive doente, não sei como o Neji agüenta, coitado dele.

- Não fale assim, TenTen! Ahn?! O que o senhor vai querer?

- Ah! Depois nós conversamos Lee, você não vai conseguir anotar nada assim!

Lee costumava ficar na cozinha como assistente de Gai mesmo que de vez em quando ele e os colegas trocassem de posto. Hoje como Neji havia faltado ele estava tendo que anotar os pedidos, o que não era uma tarefa fácil pois eram muitos pedidos.

O tempo passava, já era quase hora de fechar. Ao partir do último cliente TenTen foi até a porta e virou a plaquinha de 'aberto' para 'fechado'. Depois entrou novamente em direção a cozinha.

- Ahhhhh, cansei! ú.ù – falou a jovem desabando em uma cadeira.

- Que isso TenTen! Onde está seu fogo da juventude? – falava Lee animado enquanto passava um pano rapidamente em cima do balcão.

- Acho que ele se apagou depois de todo esse trabalho.. não sei como você ainda tem energia. – já com as pálpebras pesando ela observava o colega. – Só de olhar pra você já fico cansada.

- Estou pensando em contratar mais funcionários! – a voz forte de dono do local que se aproximava enquanto enxugava as mãos em um pano de prato azul prendeu a atenção dos outros dois.

- Eu não acho necessário Gai-sensei! Eu, TenTen e Neji damos conta! – falou Lee em protesto.

- Eu acho perfeito! – disse, contente, a menina.

- Eu estive pensando, aqui não é um lugar muito grande mas também não é muito pequeno. É preciso ter alguém no balcão, outro anotando os pedidos e mais um me ajudando na cozinha. Se contarmos que volta e meia o Neji precisa faltar e de vez em quando seria bom se um de vocês pudesse tirar uma folga... mais um empregado cairia como uma luva!

- Hnn.. é acho que tem razão, sensei...

- E você Lee, irá me ajudar a guiá-lo no caminho do poder da juventude! – exclama enquanto lança a pose de nice guy para o discípulo.

- Sim, Gai-sensei! – devolve a pose ao homem mais velho.

- Bom.. eu já estou indo, quem quiser que vá comigo! – declarou TenTen enquanto pegava sua mochila.

- Eu vou te acompanhar TenTen! Não é seguro uma garota andar por aí sozinha á noite!

- É Lee, mas é essa garota que vai ganhar o torneio de artes marciais no fim do ano! Hohohoho! è.é9

- Vejo vocês amanhã então! – despediu-se Gai enquanto acenava para eles que já passavam da porta.

- Até sensei! – respondeu em coro a dupla que se afastava.

Pelo decorrer do caminho iluminado pela luz dos postes a das estrelas Lee e TenTen iam papeando sobre várias coisas.

- Mas e então Lee, como vão as coisas na escola? Não temos nos falado muito lá desde que eu mudei de turma.

- Ah, continua a mesma coisa... – ele parecia um pouco desanimado ao falar disso.

- Ainda não conseguiu falar com ela?

- Ahn? Falar com quem? – ele virou-se um tanto confuso para encarar a amiga.

- Haruno Sakura ora essa. Você gosta dela. – ela mostrou um sorriso maldoso para a cara de espanto do outro.

- COMO VOCÊ SABE?? O.O

- Tipo ta mais que visível do que essas suas sobrancelhas! Eu sei, a turma sabe, todo o mundo sabe e eu não duvido que ela saiba! Se ela não percebeu até agora então atrás de toda aquela testa nunca houve um cérebro.

- Mas não daria certo, de jeito nenhum. Ela só liga pro Sasuke-kun, ela só fala sobre ele.. eu até acho que ela entrou pro fã clube dele! E... qual o problema das minhas sobrancelhas? ¬¬

- Ele ta na minha turma! Credo lá só tem gente mal encarada e que fala pouco.

- Mas... e o Neji-kun?

- Ele é o que por acaso?

Os dois caíram na gargalhada enquanto, não muito longe dali...

Neji carrega um copo d'água com todo cuidado para dar a sua priminha Hinata quando sente uma vontade absurda de dar um espirro.

- ATCHOOOO!!

- Neji! Você está querendo infectar o copo imaculado de minha filha com seus germes, seu crápula?! Ò.Ó – gritou o pai da jovem que estava de cama.

- Não eu só.. eu... foi sem querer! ç.ç

- Neji-nii-san... ó.ò cof! Cof! – falou Hinata, em um fiapo de voz.

- VIU? Agora ela está tossindo! Vá buscar o xarope ou serão vinte chibatadas! Ò.ó

- Sim, meu mestre! T.T' – ele sai correndo buscar o remédio.

Voltando para a duplinha na estrada...

- Cheguei Lee, obrigada por vir comigo. E não se preocupa viu, uma hora você consegue se declarar pra ela! Se quiser minha ajuda é só falar! – falava enquanto rodava a chave na fechadura da porta.

- Ah obrigado, TenTen! Eu vou tentar criar coragem... 'n.n Tchau e boa noite. – eles se despediram e Lee continuou seu caminho. Em sua mente ele pensava muitas coisas, mas uma o fez ficar extremamente curioso:

- Como será o meu novo colega de trabalho...? Bom, acho que só vou descobrir daqui a algum tempo né? Afinal para que a pressa...

No restaurante China-Chan, Gai já tinha posto um pequeno cartaz na porta onde se lia: "Temos Vagas" e um desenho de comida com rostinho feliz ao lado. Um garoto de estatura baixa e camisa preta olhava fixamente para aquilo e dizia para si mesmo: "Acho que vou... tentar esse emprego." Depois seguiu seu caminho lentamente, sumindo assim na escuridão da noite...

**E então pessoas? ;; Gostaram? Odiaram? Tem alguma sugestão/crítica/elogio? Então deixe uma review e me faça feliz! 8D**

**kissus e até o próximo capítulo! /o/**


	2. Primeiro dia de trabalho

**Cap 2 finalmente!! ç_ç **

**Avisinhos básicos:**

**1.** Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto.

**2.** Essa fanfic irá conter YAOI, se não gostar não leia.

**3.** Eu tive a idéia pra fic depois de ver uma imagem muito legal.. -' O link vai estar no meu perfil, quem quiser vai lá olhar.

**4.** O nome do restaurante foi idéia da Paula então créditos pra ela! xD

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Love in Box**

**Capítulo 2 – Primeiro dia de trabalho**

Bom, deixe-me descrevê-lo: tinha cabelos curtos, ruivos e rebeldes, uma tatuagem na testa: um kanji onde se lia "amor", e um contorno muito escuro ao redor dos olhos verde-água. Sua estatura era um pouco baixa e sua pele bem alva. Ele usava as vestes que Gai-sensei o havia dado minutos antes do encontro: camisa e calça exatamente iguais ás de Lee só que da cor vermelha (não 100% vermelho, ok? x.x Era um vermelho mais fraquinho...), além de sapatos pretos, daqueles bem confortáveis e só de calçar. Ele não falava nada, apenas encarava e o moreno, sem reação, fazia o mesmo.

Gai: Haha, Lee! Chegou em boa hora! Este é seu novo colega de trabalho, Sabaku no Gaara! Gaara, este é meu amado aprendiz, Lee. Ele irá ajudá-lo nos seus primeiros dias! – após falar isso vai para a cozinha começar a se preparar para o trabalho.

Lee: Ah.. Gaara-kun? – não sei o porquê, mas eu de alguma forma arrisquei um sorriso.

Gaara: Ensine-me por favor. – e ele fez uma pequena reverência, curvando-se um pouco para frente e voltando a me encarar.

Nesse momento a porta volta a se abrir e chegam Neji e Tenten:

Tenten: Mas aí eu disse pra ela... ah! Oi Lee!

Neji: (cara de tédio) Salvo...

Tenten: Hn? Lee, quem é esse ruivinho ai? (aponta para Gaara)

Lee: Ah! Pessoal esse é o Gaara-kun, ele vai trabalhar conosco a partir de hoje! Sejam gentis com ele! n.n

Tenten: Oh! Muito prazer, eu sou a Tenten!

Neji: Hyuuga Neji, bem-vindo. Só não faça besteira.

Gaara: Prazer. ¬¬"

Neji: Bom Lee, como você vai ficar aí cuidando do novato eu vou pra cozinha ajudar o Gai.

Lee: Ok!

Tenten: E eu vou para o caixa! Bom trabalho, Gaa-chan!

Gaara: -_- hn...

Lee: Muito bem, Gaara-kun! Agora sou só eu e você! Pegue seu bloquinho e anote as coisas básicas que eu vou te dizer. (pose de nice guy)

Gaara: Pode falar. (bloquinho de um e noventa e nove na mão)

Enquanto Lee ensina Gaara tudo que pode para ser um bom funcionário com o poder da juventude, Neji e Gai conversam na cozinha:

Gai: E então Neji, sua prima está melhor?

Neji: Sim, obrigado por perguntar.

Gai: Eu fico aqui me perguntando.. porque será que ela está sempre tão doente... u.û

Neji: Eu também.. eu também...

Gai: Oi.. Neji? o.o A chaleira já está apitando. O chá vai ficar muito quente assim!

Neji: Mas heim? – distraído, o jovem encosta na chaleira e se queima.

Neji: AHHHH! Ç_Ç MAS QUE %*#**#**!!!!!!!!

Do lado de fora do estabelecimento...

Gaara: Acho que ouvi alguma coisa.

Lee: A foi só um gatinho passeando por aí! n.n

Gaara: ò.o hn.

Lee: Mas você entendeu tudo não é Gaara-kun? Agora podemos começar na prática! Ah! E lembre-se, seja simpático com os clientes e escute o que eles têm a dizer! A opinião deles é importante também para que possamos oferecer um bom serviço! n.n

Gaara: Entendido. u.u

Lee: Vamos lá, Gaara-kun! Ponha um sorriso no rosto! :D

Gaara: Assiiiim? *sorriso de psicopata*

Lee: T-T Pó para! Pó para! Vai assustar a clientela assim.. ó.ò

Gaara: Ah.. desculpa. ¬¬

Lee: Só precisa ser você mesmo, Gaara-kun! Fica bem desse jeito.. – ele brinca um pouco com os cabelos do ruivo antes de voltar para a cozinha. – Vamos entrar?

Gaara: *corado* Sim..

Pouco tempo depois, as pessoas já estavam chegando para terem sua tão merecida refeição. Gaara, ajudado por Lee, anotava os pedidos. Ele realmente estava se saindo bem para uma primeira vez graças ao fato de que ele escrevia bem rápido e prestava muita atenção. Foi então que Lee decidiu deixá-lo sozinho por alguns instantes e ir até a cozinha ver se precisavam de ajuda (e aproveitou para comer alguma coisa).

Porém nesse exato momento um grupo de otakus-enlounquecidas-fans-de-yaoi entra no restaurante!

Gaara: Bem-vindas, posso anotar o seu pedido? U.U

Otaku1: Omg!!! Que garoto lindooo! E você pinta o olhooo! ºOº

Otaku2: Posso te pedir pra dar um beijo yaoi com aquele cozinheiro gostosão ali??? (aponta pra Neji)

Gaara: Õ.Õ ...

Otaku3: Ai, sabe o que faria mais gente visitar essa budega? 8D

Gaara: Não.. o que?

Otaku3: Huhuhuhuuh è3é Coloca isso aqui e vai chover cliente! *dá uma bolsa para ele*

Gaara: Huh? ô.ó

Alguns minutos depois...

Lee: Gaara-kun, voltei! Está tudo be..EEEMM???? OoO *hemorragia nasal*

Gaara: Tudo. ¬¬ *vestidinho vermelho estilo empregada francesa, com um par de meias brancas rendadas mais uma coleira de sininho*

Lee: Gaara-kun! Peloamordedeus o que você ta fazendo usando ISSO?

Gaara: Bom...

Otaku1: Mas qual o problema? Olha como ele está sexy. :D

Lee: O maid café é do outro lado da rua, com licença!!! Ò.Ó – ele sai carregando Gaara até o armário de vassouras.

Otaku3: Ahh, ele vai é dar uns pegas no ruivinho. ¬¬

Dentro do armário...

Lee tranca a porta e se vira para falar com Gaara:

Lee: Ai ai Gaara-kun, que deu em você? ó.ò

Gaara: Me desculpe.. eu achei que ia ajudar a atrair mais pessoas.

Lee: Ahh não precisa se preocupar com isso, seja apenas você mesmo, Gaara-kun! n.n Agora ponha suas roupas.

Gaara segura a calça e a camisa vermelha e encara Lee como quem diz 'não vai se virar não, tarado?'.

Lee: Ah, desculpe! Não se preocupe, eu vou fechar os olhos! .

Gaara então começa a se trocar.

Gaara: Pronto.

Lee: Okay, agora vamos voltar ao trabalho!! \o/

Gaara fica com uma certa cara de espanto ao ver tamanha animação no outro só por causa do trabalho. É tem cada louco nesse mundo... mas enfim!

Tenten: Gaa-chan! Venha aqui um pouquinho. – disse a menina, acenando por detrás do balcão.

Gaara: O que foi, Tenten?

Tenten: Vou te ensinar a mexer na caixa registradora. n.n

Gaara: Ah, obrigado.

Lee: Tenten! Mas sou eu que estou ensinando o Gaara-kun!

Tenten: Ah é, então quero ver você mexer nessa belezinha enquanto eu anoto os pedidos!

Lee olhou para a máquina, a máquinha olhou para Lee (?), Gaara olhou para os dois até que disse:

Gaara: Você não sabe como funciona, né?

Lee: É claro que eu sei! ú.ú

Gaara: Então...

Lee: Bom! Primeiro você aperta esse botão aqui e... não, não é isso... ah, já sei! Pera não é assim..

Gaara: ¬¬

Lee: Acho que o Gai-sensei está me chamando lá da cozinha! Qualquer coisa fale com a Tenten, Gaara-kun! ':D *sai correndo*

Gaara: Ai ai.. outro dia eu aprendo. – então ele catou um esfregão qualquer e começou a limpar.

O tempo foi correndo pelos ponteiros do relógio. Passou uma hora, duas... tudo estava acontecendo normalmente até que um rapaz loiro entra rapidamente e se instala em uma das cadeiras do balcão, chorando:

– Uma bebida bem forte para esquecer os problemas, One-san! T_T

Tenten: One-san o caramba, Naruto! Você sabe muito bem que eu trabalho aqui. ò.ó E nada de álcool, você é menor de idade!

O rapaz, com os olhos marejados, vira-se para a jovem dizendo:

Naruto: Eu.. eu... me esqueci.

Tenten: É eu reparei que você se esqueceu. Agora me diz...

Naruto: Não! Ç.Ç Eu me esqueci que hoje era... era... aniversário do Sasuke!! – começa a chorar descontroladamente.

Todos no restaurante: ...

Algumas pessoas que Gaara estava servindo perto do balcão tentaram confortar o jovem mas nada adiantava. O ruivo então perguntou:

Gaara: Ele ficou muito bravo com você?

Naruto: Huh... ó.ò sim.

Gaara: O que ele te disse?

Enquanto enxugava as lágrimas sua expressão era séria, contou então o que houve:

Naruto: Hoje de manhã quando nós estávamos na escola ele parecia contente... á tarde ele me chamou pra sair. Caminhamos pelo parque, comemos crepe, jogamos bola com os garotos.. mas a cada momento ele parecia ir ficando mais desanimado, ai ele perguntou que dia era hoje e eu falei: "umm não sei, por quê?". Quando nós estávamos passando pela estrada das cerejeiras ele parou todo estranho, virou pra mim e disse: "você tem certeza que não faz a mínima idéia de que dia é hoje??" Aquilo me assustou, porque eu geralmente esqueço das coisas importante. "Não... e-eu não me lembro.." – falei meio vacilante, foi ai que veio a bomba. Ele começou a gritar comigo, irritado, disse que eu era um imbecil cabeça oca que não lembra de nada e que não se importa com ele!Mas isso é mentira, é claro que eu me importo! Depois de ouvir tantas reclamações dele só por causa disso eu fiquei chateado e saí correndo... – ele encarava o próprio reflexo no chão que Gaara acabara de passar um pano.

Gai: Já estamos fechando, pessoal! 8D

Naruto: Eu fiquei tanto tempo assim?!

Lee: Pobre Naruto-kun.. D: mas não se preocupe, nós vamos ajudá-lo!

Neji: Nós uma vírgula, eu estou indo embora. Vamos Tenten. *sai puxando a garota*

Tenten: Ahhhhh boa sorte, Narutooooo... *som da porta fechando*

Lee: Bom, então somos só eu e você Gaara-kun! *coloca uma mão no ombro de Gaara*

Gaara: Hnnnn.. -_-'

Gai: Deixem-me dar minha opinião de anos de experiência! Por hoje vocês deveriam ir descansar e deixar o Sasuke se acalmar um pouco! Amanhã quando ele estiver mais preparado, vocês poderão falar seriamente com ele.

Lee: Ohhh Gai-sensei! Sua sabedoria me fascina! *o*

Gai: Hohohohoho!

Gaara: Podemos ir agora? – disse o ruivo impaciente e já com um pé na porta.

E eles se despediram de Gai e partiram. Foram caminhando juntos, Lee, Naruto e Gaara até chegarem á uma encruzilhada:

Naruto: Agora eu vou seguir por aqui pessoal. Muito obrigado pela força, amanhã vou conversar com o Sasuke.

Lee: Se precisar de ajuda é só falar!

Gaara: Boa noite Naruto.

E o loiro partiu com um aceno enquanto desaparecia no horizonte.

* * *

**Curto? Para o tempo que eu demorei sim... apenas 4 páginas no Word. Não me taquem pedras por favor! T-T Eu só gosto de escrever quando a inspiração bate na minha porta, do contrário o texto fica ruim. O próximo capítulo não tem data pra sair, mas eu vou tentar não demorar... e vou tentar escrever umas one-shots para não deixar isso aqui as moscas! xD Ah! Eu criei uma conta no nyah!fanfiction, quem quiser o link vai lá no profile.**

Eu queria agredecer muito mesmo pelos comentários! No próximo capítulo eu acvho que vou passar a responder as reviews aqui mesmo. :D Ah me fizeram duas perguntas: vai ter lemon? é UA?

Respondendo: , eu nunca escrevi lemon 'XD Eu posso até tentar se for muito pedido.. aaah não sei! *fica vermelha* rsrsrs // 2. Sim! eu tinha esquecido de colocar isso na descrição ^^ obrigada por me lembrar!


End file.
